conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Culture of Westland
The Culture of Wessex refers to the idionsyncratic cultural norms of Wessex and the Wessen People. Art Cuisine Since the early modern era, the food of Wessex has historically been characterised by its simplicity of approach, honesty of flavour, and a reliance on the high quality of natural produce. Modern Wessen food has a similarity to that of the Great Briain, sharing relatively the same historical ancestry, things such as the Full English Breakfast have been a traditional part of Wessen cuisine since its formation, other dishes such as Pasties, and the traditional Ploughman's Lunch and Fish and Chips are also symbolic of the nation. Somerset Cider is also symbolic of the nation. Modern Wessen cuisine is difficult to differentiate from British cuisine as a whole. However, there are some forms of cuisine considered distinctively Wessen. Such as the Cornish Pasty originating in Cornwall, traditionally containing Beef, Potatoe, Onion and Swede. Cheddar Cheese also originated in what is now Wessex, in Cheddar Gorge in Somerset.It has become the most popular cheese throughout the Great British Confederation and the former United States. Aswell as the Double Gloucester Cheese originated in Gloucester, Gloucestershire traditionally made from Gloucester Cattle milk. Dorset Blue Vinny Cheese is from Dorset. Apple Pie is also a traditionally Wessen dish, due to the large amount of apples grown and processed in the country, particularly in Somerset, along with Somerset Scrumpy Cider. Folklore Wessen Folklore has been adopted greatly from English Folklore over the centuries. Famous Wessen folklore includes theof Bodmin Moor Beast of Bodmin Moor, the famous Arthurian legends which are associated with the town of Glastonbury. Other famous folklore includes the cave Wookey Hole, which has been said that a Witch and her Dog had been turned into stone and grown into stallegtites. Glastonbury is notable for its myths and legends including those concerning Joseph of Arimthea, the Holy Grail and King Arthur. Monks at the Glastonbury Abbey have claimed to have found graves of Arthur and Guinvere nearby to the Lady Chapel, however this has not been proven. Language The official national language of Wessex is English. However various other langauges have originated from or are spoken within the nation. Cornish is the second msot widely spoken language of Wessex, originating from Cornwall, the language is a secondary langauge printed on most roadsigns in the county. Other non-local langauges, such as Welsh, Breton and Scots are also spoken in Wessex. The dialect that has become known as the 'Wessen Dialect of English, is an amalgamation of both the West Country dialect of England and the Cornish Dialect. Morality A central part of Wessen culture are humane morals, which were mainly introduced by the formation of the country. Environmemtalism is a major part of Wessen life, with such things as Plastic Bags banned. Tolerance is also a major part of Wessen culture, with different ethnicities encouraged to live in harmony with each other, and racism being treated as a highly serious offence. Music Wessen popular music is mainly influenced by that of Great Britain, with most british bands and artists also being popular in Wessex. However traditional music, particularly from Cornwall, is influenced by Celtic traditions, and played on traditional instrmets. Popular Music in Wessex is largely dominated by Indie and Alternative Rock, with popular bands such as 'Thirteen Senses' while British music is mostly popular, and former bands such as 'The Blue Aeroplanes'. One of the most internationally popular Wessen bands is Don Broco, an alternative rock four piece band originlly from Beford. Recent british rock bands that have proved popular in Wessex include The Arctic Monkeys, Lower than Atlantis, We Are the Ocean and Twin Atlantic. Thrash metal bands such as 'Onslaught' 'Electric Wizard' and gained international recognition for Wessen metal and rock music. Massive Attack, an experimental rock band from Bristol have won several awards for their style. While some popular music forms have been popular, with Wessen bands such as Goldfrapp dominating the popular scenes, whilst British music is dominant. The 'Scrumpy and Western Band' 'The Wurzels' have been a popular export of the county of Somerset, with comedic songs about farming, such as 'Combine Harvester' and 'I am a Cider Drinker' hitting number 1 in Wessex in 1976, and across Europe. International Influences A large amount of international cultural influences have come from the Great British Confederation in general, who have a highly similar culture to that of Wessex in some aspects, and others not, such as Wessex's general policies are different. Surprisingly Japan has had a particular influence of Wessen media, particularly from smaller versions of the Japan Expo, known as 'Hyper Japan' held in Bristol, similar to those held in Paris, France. Japanese Music has even been minorly popular in the nation. Harajuku Culture has influenced some media and subcultures in Wessex. Japanese culture has had a particular influence due to Wessex's relationship with Japan, a strange relationship for two nations so far from each other. Holidays and Events Bank Holidays Bank Holidays occur several times in a year, where the majority of Wessen citizens are granted time off work or education, or many who work are granted overtime pay. Most larger shops remain open on Bank Holidays, however traditionally smaller businesses and banks close, however in modern terms, most businesses, if not all remain open. Public Holidays On Public Holidays most businesses close, and celebrations take place, such as traditional festivals, and fetes on May Day, and Christmas Celebrations both religious and commercial on the 25 December. Category:Kingdom of Wessex